In a Land of Make Believe That Don't Believe in Me
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Jimmy is on his to becoming a successful dealer, until a tragic event. The story of how Jimmy became the almighty Saint Jimmy we know him as. A SMTN sequel. REVIEW PLEASE! Rating WILL go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL!**

**Haha…oh hi guys. It's me xP**

**So, a lot has happened since my last update…like…I applied for colleges, I'm singing on TV next week, uh I GOT A GIRLFRIEND ^_^ You guys know Tori (AKA xWhatsernamex3). So she's my girlfriend and I love her to bits. **

**Sorry I've been so busy with our dramatic as hell RP and my relationship xP But I'm back!**

**So here's my SMTN sequel since SMTN was such a success! (And it gave me a girlfriend xD)**

**It's about Jimmy's progression from the boy from the end of SMTN to the almight Saint Jimmy we all know and love. **

**ENJOY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: *to the tune of Jingle Bells* Dashing through my book, to type up what I said, when I suddenly thought, if I claim this I'll be dead! So I would just like to say, before we start this fic, Billie Joe owns AI , but if I did I'd be sick.**

**OHHHHHHHH. Jingle bells, Johnny smells, Heather laid an egg, Will's all alone on his couch still and Jimmy's getting laid!**

**TADA! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and any other holiday I forgot!**

* * *

><p><em>He looked into the eyes that he adored, the sparkling blue diamonds that had streams of tears falling from them. He moved closer to him until they were so close that their lips met for a brief moment.<em>

_"I have to go, Johnny…" Jimmy whispered, refusing to meet his eyes now. "But hey…we'll find each other again…right?" He watched as Johnny nodded softly as he kissed his forehead. "I will always love you…"_

_And with that, Jimmy turned away for good. He was gone._

Jimmy shot up from the bed in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. He had this dream every night. Every night he was haunted by Johnny's sweet face. The beautiful, puppy dog face that he just wished he could grab from the dream and kiss…

"You ok, kid?" a voice called from the doorway. It was Andrew. Jimmy had moved in with him and Theo after he left for Murder City. Andrew looked after him like a father would. Jimmy was his pride and joy.

"Yeah…" Jimmy nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Nightmare…"

"You sure do have a lot of nightmares…"

"My life is a nightmare…" He fell back onto the bed and threw the pillow over his face dejectedly.

"Come on…that's a lie…and besides, it's your birthday next week."

Jimmy smiled to himself under his pillow-fortress. He was turning eighteen next week. He was finally on his own. No adult to look after him, no one to tell him what to do. He would get his own place and his own car and he would go back to Jingletown and ask Johnny to marry him. Sure, it wasn't really legal, but since when did he care about the government? The government could burn in hell for all he cared. He had it all planned. He would zoom back in his spiffed up new car and take Johnny into his arms and kiss him and propose and the two of them would drive off into the sunset like the ends of those corny '50s films.

"Eighteen…" Andrew piped up, breaking the strange silence. "You know what that means?"

"Hmmm?" Jimmy asked, still muffled by the pillow.

"Welcome to the business, kid…" Andrew winked and walked away from the door, leaving Jimmy alone in his room to take the pillow off his face.

The business…their dealer business. Jimmy was the apprentice tone of the most well-known drug dealers in Oakland. It was Andrew who got him the position. When Jimmy turned eighteen, he would have an official job in the business. He would be more than an apprentice but a full-time, legitimate dealer alongside the other. It was Jimmy's only means of income. He had to do it. Sure, he didn't love it, but it was money. Money for the engagement ring. It had to be perfect…

He would have the perfect life.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Theo shouted as the needle pierced his skin that night.<p>

"Don't be such a baby…" Miguel scolded, rolling his eyes. Miguel was the dealer Jimmy was employed by.

"But it hurt…"

"Maybe if you didn't move your fucking arm all over the place, it wouldn't have stabbed you!"

They always met in the alley every night. That's where everyone knew to go nowadays. It had been Jimmy's idea. Miguel hated it at first, but went with it when it started to work better than his plan did. All the junkies loyal to them showed up. But they were lacking a ton of people and Miguel was not happy about it. His rivals had stolen them all from him with their bribes and, more commonly, threats. Nothing made Miguel more pissed than a traitor…

Jimmy was on the other end of the alley, dealing to the new customers. They weren't worthy enough to go to the celebrity himself. He was dealing to a new girl this time. A young girl…she had to be about eighteen. Maybe nineteen…he didn't care. He tied the cord around her arm swiftly and injected the drugs ever so slowly, causing her to gasp. He loved that sounds. The sound of surprise, of ecstasy…

"Having fun?" He asked suavely, kissing where the needle had just slipped out of her skin. He was unique in the way he administered his drugs. Nothing like Miguel would ever do…

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" She worried, pushing her dyed black hair from her face.

"Like what?"

"A-Amazing…"

"Then yes…" he smirked, winking at her. But as she went to turn away, he grabbed onto her arm and glared into her eyes. "Aren't you gonna pay me?"

She looked down at her feet. "I don't have any money…I-I just moved here…f-from San Francisco…"

"You don't have to pay me with money, you know…"

She looked up at him and studied his face, his body, his olive green eyes, silently. She shrugged and smirked. "Why not? I'm up for adventure…"

He smirked even bigger, pulling her closer by her waist, kissing her lips passionately, his tongue searching around her mouth, embracing her own tongue. He pulled away as soon as he heard a moan escape from her mouth. "Find me after my shift…" He winked and walked away, leaving her hanging.

He laughed to himself and started walking towards the other end of the alley, getting more of the stash from Miguel.

Miguel noticed the boy and handed out his hand. "How many people?"

Jimmy swiftly handed him the money. "Twelve."

He watched carefully as Miguel counted their profits. "There's only eleven payments…"

"One girl didn't have the money, so she's paying me personally…"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Miguel punched the boy in the face and grabbed him by the collar, pinning him against the wall. "When I tell you to get cash, you get only cash! Don't you fucking go giving out your fucking acts of charity!"

Jimmy struggled in the man's grasp and whimpered. "I-I'm sorry!"

The man gripped his neck tightly. "You work for _me. _ You listen to _me_." He squirmed more, gasping for air, watching all motion in the alley stop to watch them. "Get out of my face, you fucking faggot…" He threw Jimmy on the ground and watched him squirm away. "What the fuck are you all staring at?"

"You, douchebag…" Theo muttered under his breath. He followed Jimmy further into the alley. "Jim?" Jimmy sat on a wooden crate at the end of the alley, staring at his feet. He looked upset…the red marks from Miguel's hands were prominent now…

"Jim?" Theo rested his hand on his back, gently.

"Go away…" Jimmy mumbled, pushing Theo's hand away.

"Are you ok? Don't listen to Miguel. He's just…PMS-ing."

Jimmy kept looking down. "H-He choked me.."

"I saw…" Theo averted his eyes from the boy, looking down. "We all saw…"

"Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you…"

"He hates me! It's not worth it…he hates my guts and everything I do…"

Theo sat down gently next to him and touched Jimmy's hand with his own. "I don't hate you…I love you, Jimmy…you fascinate me…"

"You loved me when you tried to rape me too, huh?"

He looked at his own feet now. "I-I…I thought you forgave me…"

"Fuck off, Theo…" Jimmy jumped up from the crate and bolted past him, heading back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Johnny,<em>

_It's been a year now. I think about you every day. Life here isn't what I expected, but it's money. I hope you're doing ok. I hope Piper is ok too. Tell Becca I said hi. I wish people here treated me like you treated me. I miss you. I'll see you soon though. Promise._

_I will always love you._

_-Jimmy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is it so far?**

**Reviews?**

**People who review get miniature Theo's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So here's chapter 2!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback so far! I love this fic already! Thanks guys! :D**

**So here's more! Some violence and very very mild sexuality!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

The next week had been the roughest one for Jimmy. He had been fed up with Miguel and fed up with Theo and fed up with life. Not to mention he'd been sleeping with that girl all week. Her name was Aspen. She was a beautiful, feisty perky-blonde-turned-punk from San Francisco who was stifled by her strict Christian parents all her life. She was bubbly and sexy an definitely attractive. And Jimmy was lucky to have her all to himself…or at least that's what she told him.

He didn't feel love like he did with Johnny. It was pure lust. He felt the pleasure of having endless sexual endeavors whenever he wanted without the bond of a relationship or, more importantly, without feelings.

Jimmy looked at the cheap digital clock next to his bed. Midnight. He was eighteen.

"Mmm…happy birthday…" Aspen whispered, embracing his naked body with hers.

He just smiled. Eighteen. He was free from everything. He was gonna propose to Johnny. As soon as possible. He was going to buy a ring today and he would make them the happiest men on the entire planet.

"What are you thinking?" She smirked in a low sultry voice, tracing her finger across his bare chest, pulling him out of his romantic fantasies.

He just smirked and got back into character. "I was thinking that I should probably fuck you again…" He kissed her neck with passion, his hands running down her shoulders and arms, caressing her soft breasts.

"Jimmy…" she moaned, grabbing onto him. "No…save it for later." She winked, pulling away from him.

"We should go back out there then, if you're done…" Andrew had devised a little celebration when Jimmy's shift ended for his birthday. "Ready?"

She rolled her eyes and threw her tight fitting band tee on. She hated Andrew with a passion. She thought he was a creep. Jimmy watched her slip her pale bare legs into her flimsy, lacey thong, then her tiny little skirt. "Fine….let's go…."

He quickly followed her and threw his pants back on, finding a shirt from yesterday and throwing it on. He ran up to the girl, who was halfway out the door by now, and grabbed her ass, kissing her lips. "Thanks, babe…."

* * *

><p>The moment Jimmy and Aspen walked out of the apartment building, they were greeted by cheers and wolf whistles and jeers from the large crowd that awaited them. Jimmy just ignored them, too busy trying to get somewhere quiet so he could call Johnny and arrange their meeting. Random people he never even met before were coming up to him and wishing him well or so drunk off their asses that they started to pass out at his feet. He didn't care. He just wanted Johnny.<p>

He was about to find Aspen when he felt Andrew grab onto him and spin him around. "Happy birthday, kid."

Jimmy let a small smile escape and spread across his face. "Thanks, dude…"

"I have something for you…"

"Andrew…" Jimmy reached out a hand to him. "You know you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." Andrew pulled him to the side and pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy looked down at his hand. He was clasping a little shiny new revolver, fully loaded. "Andrew…."

Andrew blushed. "Well, you're gonna be working full-time now and I just thought…well, there's a lot of creeps out there and you need to be able to protect yourself."

Jimmy stuffed the gun into his own pocket. "I will…I promise I'll be safe…"

"Not exactly a promise you can keep in this profession…"

"I can take care of myself, Andrew…"

"I bet you can…that's why Miguel almost killed you last week…" Andrew felt the silence come over the both of them, gently looking into Jimmy's raging eyes. He shrugged and reclined against the wall of the alley, whipping out a cigarette and his favorite lighter. "So, eighteen….you got your eye on anyone?"

Jimmy nodded silently, taking the cigarette that Andrew offered him. "Yeah."

"Aspen?"

"No."

"Who?"

"This guy I know…"

Andrew's face lit up. "A guy?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone we know?"

"Yeah…" Jimmy smirked. "You know him."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I think he already knows…."

Andrew smiled. "Well, whoever he is, I bet he loves you back…"

Jimmy smiled to himself. "I know he does."

* * *

><p>Jimmy was walking away from the party, trying to find a quiet place. Andrew got drunk and Jimmy didn't like him when he was drunk. He got weird. He was a whole different person. Aspen had found another guy to hang out with. <em>Figures…<em> he thought to himself. _She's a slut anyway…_ But he was alone. That's all he cared about.

He dug his hand into his pocket and gently ran his fingers over the shiny barrel of the revolver. It was perfectly smooth, cold and soothing to the touch. He didn't know where he even was now…He took his phone out and looked at it No service. Dammit. He wasn't familiar with this part of the city He could hear nothing but the wind…then footsteps…..then a man's low raspy voice.

"Well, well…if it isn't my bitch…" Jimmy gasped and shot around. There was Miguel, drunk off his ass. "Shouldn't you be back with your little fuck buddy?"

"Leave me alone…" Jimmy growled, glaring at him.

"I won't leave until you're fucking dead…" He grabbed Jimmy by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"GET OFF OF ME!"Jimmy choked, squirming, his hand flying into his pocket.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE STEALING MY FUCKING JOB!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Miguel pulled a knife from his pocket and started to lunge it towards the boy's chest. Jimmy panicked. He didn't know what to do… He felt his hand raise from his pocket and then. _**BAM!**_

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and Miguel was lying next to him…..dead. Jimmy looked down at his hand. There was his revolver in it, splattered with blood. He looked at the body below him and started to shake. He killed a man…he killed Miguel….He dropped the gun from his hand, his knees shaking violently.

He started to run back the way he came, frightened as ever. He didn't know where he was going…it was dark…But soon enough, he ran into a figure of a man and was pushed onto the ground. "What the…? Jimmy?" He looked up and saw it was Theo. Theo grabbed him up and hugged the shaken boy tightly. "I heard a gunshot amd then I realized you were gone….please don't put yourself in danger again….what's wrong?"

Jimmy said nothing. He just led Theo to the body, right where he left it.

"Holy shit…."

"H-H-He's dead, Theo….I-I did it…"

"B-But…?"

"He tried to kill me!" Jimmy sobbed, shaken even more. "It was self-defense!"

Theo just looked back down at the body. "O-Oh my god…" He glared at Jimmy then back to Miguel. "Oh my god…."

"I'm so sorry, Theo! He was gonna kill me!"

"Sorry?" Theo looked back at him now. "I hated him…Jimmy…" He laughed oddly. "Do you know what this means?"

"Wh-What?"

"This business is yours…."

"Wha-? Theo?"

"Be our saint, Jimmy….save us….before the others come and get us…"

Jimmy looked at his feet and remembered what Andrew told him a year ago. He was a saint….A Saint….he would save them all…and do it his way….his own way…he'd make the money, earn the fame….He'd be their saint, alright…

"Let's do this shit…" Jimmy said, looking up with a newfound passion in his eyes.

Saint Jimmy was born.

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
